The Mystery of Mr Cuddles
by M.MarvinN.Nancy
Summary: Jem's stuff bunny goes missing. N. Nancy


**Mr. Cuddles**

_All character except Mr. Cuddles belong to Cassandra Clare._

* * *

Mr. Cuddles was well known in the London knew him to be Jem's stuffed bunny.

Mr. Cuddles was grey, and had fully fur that would bring out his shiny black eyes. Every morning Jem would wake and set Mr. Cuddles on his bedside table, and then make his bed.

There was only one strange thing about the stuffed bunny that made everyone creeped out. Mr. Cuddles apparently moves around the Institute by himself. This was first noticed by Jessamine, who had found the bunny on her dresser, staring her down. When she screamed, the shadowhunters down the corridor rushed to the room to see what the commotion was. Will had laughed about how Jessie was scared of Jem's Mr. Cuddles. Jessie blamed Will for pranking her, though he had never touched the stuffed animal that day.

Other occurrences like this one had happened since then and no one really understood why. Soon it had become normal to see the grey bunny around the Institute at the oddest places.

One morning Jem woke early in the morning, as shadowhunters are trained to do, but this time, Mr. Cuddles was no where to be found. Panicked, he searched everywhere for him, but he was gone. Jem knew that the bunny moved around on its own, but never until after he had gotten out of bed. Jem stood up out of bed and ran out of his bedroom door. Someone had taken his stuffed animal, which was a very bad idea. Instinctively he walked in the direction of his parabatai's room, Will. Jem knocked, but walked in anyways, answer or not. Will was laying under his covers in his bed, hair scattered across the pillow.

"Morning Jem." Will's voice broke out.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only one who would barge into my room at this hour." Jem could tell when Will was grinning.

"Did you steal Mr. Cuddles from me while I was sleeping." Jem asked, wanting to get straight to the point instead of being bantered by Will.

"Why would I steal that old thing?" Will rolled over in his bed to face Jem, sleepy eyes slightly squinted, and black hair wild. Will's deep blue eyes glistened in the dark room.

"He wasn't in my room this morning, I figured you would have taken him as a silly joke of some sort, but it isn't funny Will." To Jem, dealing with Will's pranks and jokes were nothing compared to how Jessie or Sophie dealt with them.

"I would not take your bunny, Jem." He smirked.

"Oh, but you would." Jem knew Will perfectly, also he knew that Will was only trying to make Jem think it was him, although from his body language, he could tell Will hadn't touched Mr. Cuddles. Jem whirled and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Who else would have touched the bunny? Henry appeared in his mind. He must have wanted something to experiment on, and Mr. Cuddles was not the right thing to test. Jem darted down the stairs to Henry's workshop, which he was already up and working on some of his crazy inventions. When Henry saw Jem standing in the doorway, he stopped, looked up and smiled.

"What brings you down here Jem?" Henry lifted his goggles and set them over his forehead, which was sweaty and now had a black mark smeared across it. The atmosphere smelled of oil and metal.

"Did you take something of mine, Henry?" Jem asked bluntly. Henry seemed confused and tilted his head to the side just a little.

"I would never take something of yours without asking first, you should know that." Henry's soft smiled appeared back on his face, and pulled down his goggles again, and continued working. Jem spun and trudged back up the stairs. Who else would have taken Mr. Cuddles? Jem traveled to the library and sat in a chair, and thought of where he could have been. Jessamine wouldn't have a reason to take Jem's bunny, and she probably would have thought it was childish to do so. Charlotte most likely had no interest in Mr. Cuddles at all. Tessa. Jem thought. Jem knew Tessa was an animal lover, and that if she saw a cute stuffed bunny, she would have picked it up. The question was, how did she get him? Tessa would have never stolen something from anyone. Jem stood and made his way down the corridor to Tessa's room.

Jem knocked softly and waited for a reply. She must be sleeping, he thought, until he heard the soft taps of feet on the floor, and the door opened. Tessa was still wearing her night gown.

"Oh, were you sleeping? I'm sorry." Jem took a step back and bowed his head gently. Tessa smiled and leaned against the doorway.

"No, I was just reading." Her smile brightened Jem's day. He absolutely loved her smile, her laugh. Jem closed his eyes for a second to get his thoughts back on track.

"Tessa, do you happen to have a stuffed animal of mine?" Jem opened his eyes to a wide-eyed Tessa.

"Oh dear, Jem, Was that Mr. Cuddles? I am so sorry I thought tha-" Tessa was cut off by Jem stroking his finger across her cheek so gently. Jem laid his hand down to his sides slowly. Tessa was so surprised her mouth opened slightly. Jem's touch was so soft, like butterflies.

"Tessa, it's okay. In fact, I'll even let you keep him. I know how you love cute animals." Jem winked at her with a friendly smile. Tessa smiled and spoke.

"Oh, Jem I can't take him from you, you always have him and he must mean something special to you."

"I want you to have him." Because to me, you're more special than him. Jem thought to himself. Jem bowed his head, and made his way back down to his room. Tessa's fingers touched her cheeks gently, to find herself blushing as she watched the silver haired boy striding back down the corridor.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed :) N. Nancy**_


End file.
